Something That We Do Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song by Clint Black. Part 3 of 3 in a series. Rated K . Sam and Daniel celebrate their 5 year anniversary and reflect on life and their love for each other. Dedicated to nexis44 and drgemini86. Pleae R&R!


2/6/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Something That We Do". It's sung by country singer Clint Black. It's written by Clint Black and Skip Ewing. I don't own Sam or Daniel, they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated K . Please R&R.

A/N: AU. Established Relationship. Third in the series. The first is "You're The Love I Wanna Be In Sam and Daniel". The second is "Stealing Cinderella Sam and Daniel".

A/N 2: This is dedicated to nexis44 for the encouragement to continue writing this series and to drgemini86 for always reviewing my S/D stories...thanks for your support ya'll!

A/N 3: In this story, Sam and Daniel are celebrating their 5 year anniversary and they have three kids. Also, in this story Jacob is still alive at Sam and Daniel's wedding.

It was a quiet Wednesday night at the home of Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter-Jackson and their three kids: twin boys named Damian and Logan and a girl named Brooke. Logan and Damian each had Daniel's brown hair and blue eyes. Brooke took after her mom and had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. Currently all three kids were over at their C.O. and best friend's house, Cameron Mitchell for the night. The home they lived in was one they had bought after their honeymoon to Cancun, Mexico.

Currently Sam and Daniel were sitting at their kitchen table. They had just finished dinner, which Daniel had made and now they were sitting together in comfortable silence sipping on their white wine. It wasn't very often that the couple got to spend quiet time with each other, with working at the SGC and taking care of three kids. But tonight was special because it was their 5 year anniversary.

At the kitchen table sipping their white wine, Sam wore a beautiful red dress that showed off her every curve and red shoes too. Her hair was cut short and her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at her lover. She took a sip of her wine and watched him silently. Daniel wore a pair of tan khakis and a maroon colored button down dress shirt. His eyes were electric blue and his hair was short as always. He didn't notice her watching him.

It wasn't until Sam repeatedly called Daniel's name that he snapped out of his day dream. He turned, smiled and looked at his lover and wife. Then he spoke, "I love you so much Sam. Will you dance with me?"

Sam replied with a smile "I'd love nothing more than to dance with you Daniel".

With that Daniel got up and walked over to the stereo system and got out a CD and put it in and pushed the Play button. The smiling archeologist walked back over to his beautiful wife and took her hand and led her to the center of the room and held her and the two lovers danced. Each of them listened to the song, lost in their own thoughts and memories.

_I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
I still believe the words we said  
Forever will ring true  
Love is certain, love is kind  
Love is yours and love is mine  
But it isn't something that we find  
It's something that we do_

Both lovers recalled their wedding day. It was a beautiful sunny day, without a cloud in the sky. The mood was light and cheerful, full of joy and happiness. Daniel remembered every detail of that day: the way Sam looked in her wedding dress, her smile, the taste of their first kiss, her laugh, her hair, the way she smelled…everything. It was the most perfect day of his life.

Sam too remembered that day. She recalled the way Daniel smiled; she hadn't seen him smile that much on that day since she couldn't remember when. She remembered the way he looked at her seeing her walk down the isle, the passion and love in his eyes. Sam remembered how handsome he looked in his tux, his hair, his laugh, their first kiss.

They both remembered their first dance as husband and wife, the reception and the honeymoon. To them, that day was perfect.

_  
It's holding tight, lettin' go  
It's flying high and laying low  
Let your strongest feelings show  
And your weakness, too  
It's a little and a lot to ask  
An endless and a welcome task  
Love isn't something that we have  
It's something that we do_

Through it all Sam and Daniel had been there for each other. They were each other's best friend, supporter, confidant, lover, strength, and anchor in the storms of life if you will. They shared each others burdens and cried on each others shoulders. Through it all: the missions they went on at the SGC, the heart ache of loosing Jacob a few years ago, the difficulty of loosing Janet and so much more, they weren't afraid to share their feelings with each other.

Despite the difficult times, there was nothing they enjoyed more than spending time with their three kids. They adored their kids and loved them unconditionally. Yes they had had difficult times with each of them, but through these times they grew closer and helped each other raise their kids. They learned from each other, how to be better parents, a better husband and a better wife and a better mom and dad. They wouldn't trade the love they had for their kids for anything in the world.

_  
We help to make each other all that we can be  
Though we can find our strength and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
So closely that you can't tell where I end and where you start_

_  
It gives me heart remembering how  
We started with a simple vow  
There's so much to look back on now  
Still it feels brand-new  
We're on a road that has no end  
And each day we begin again  
Love's not just something that we're in  
It's something that we do_

Sam and Daniel smiled at each other as they listened to the next verse. It was true…they were each others strength, lover, best friend. They gave each other hope and joy and happiness, happiness that neither of them had ever known each and every day that they woke up next to each other.

Even though they were team mates, and they worked together on various projects and alien artifacts, they way that they worked separate from each other was just as important as the work they did together on missions. Sam and Daniel both contributed equally to the success of SG-1. Both of them knew they were vital to SG-1.

They recalled all those years ago, the vows they took: to love the other, to protect and strengthen and always watch out for the other, to love them unconditionally and to support them whatever life may bring them.

As each day went on, the love that Sam and Daniel shared grew and grew and was strengthened and deeper. They were more in love with each other now, than they had ever been in their lives. Having kids, made that love even deeper and stronger.

_  
We help to make each other all that we can be  
Though we can find our strength and inspiration independently  
The way we work together is what sets our love apart  
So closely that you can't tell where I end and where you start  
Love is wide, love is long  
Love is deep and love is strong  
Love is why I love this song  
And I hope you love it too_

_  
I remember well the day we wed  
I can see that picture in my head  
Love isn't just those words we said  
It's something that we do_

_  
There's no request too big or small  
We give ourselves, we give our all  
Love isn't someplace that we fall  
It's something that we do_

As the song played and ended, the two lovers were still lost in thought. Sam and Daniel both knew that they would die so that the other person may live. That is how much they loved each other. They knew that love was powerful and what they have is special. They gave everything they had in loving each other, from cooking dinner, buying food, helping to take care of the kids, being a role model for the kids to being a caring and compassionate, romantic, sweet lover and husband, wife, mom and dad.

The song finally ended and Sam and Daniel smiled at each other. They hugged each other and held each other for a long time. The next song began but they didn't pay attention to it. They were only looking in each others eyes.

Sam stepped out of hug and walked over to the stereo system and turned it off. Then she walked back to Daniel and put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly and softly He smiled back at her. Then he spoke, "Happy anniversary Sam. I love you so much".

He led her to the kitchen table and sat her down. The archeologist then went into their bedroom and he soon came out carrying something. He sat down and smiled at Sam. Then he told her to close her eyes which she did and when Sam opened them, she saw pictures of her and Daniel. It had been taken on their wedding day.

There were various black and white candid pictures of her and Daniel, at the wedding: right at they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, from the reception: a look of love in Daniel and Sam's eyes as they sat together and the smiles they had on their faces. The photographer had captured a moment when Daniel was looking at Sam from a ways away and the look of beauty and wonder and love that he had for her was evident in his eyes and smile. The look on each others faces as they danced together. The photographer had also captured a picture of Sam looking at Daniel from a ways away with the biggest smile on her face, love and passion shone in her eyes.

Sam looked up from the picture and smiled a big smile and she hugged and kissed Daniel slowly and sweetly and said "Thank you Daniel, I love you and I love it. It's perfect! This will look wonderful next to my bed. Happy anniversary"

With that Sam too got up from the kitchen table, went into the bedroom and came out minutes later carrying something. Sam sat down and told Daniel to close his eyes, he did and she handed him his gift. When he opened his eyes, he smiled a big smile. He too had gotten pictures of himself and Sam on their wedding day.

The many black and white pictures were candid ones. One was a picture of Daniel's reaction to seeing Sam walk down the isle to him, the love that shone in his eyes and the smile on his face was immeasurable! The look on his face as they shared their first dance together, the way he laughed at something she had said. There was a picture that he was surprised to see: it was a picture of Sam and Jacob sharing a daddy-daughter dance. That brought tears to his eyes and made him smile.

He looked up at Sam and she looked worried. Nothing had to be said, he just showed her the picture of her and her dad dancing together, and she nodded. She understood how he was feeling. With that Daniel smiled a big smile through his tears and he hugged and kissed her softly. He then spoke, "Sam, I love you so much. Thank you for this wonderful gift. It too will look wonderful sitting next to my bed! Happy anniversary"

They put down the picture frames and went over to the couch where they held each other as they lay down together. They talked and talked, reliving some funny memories over the years, on missions, about personnel at the SGC, their honeymoon, raising their kids etc. Then they watched a movie or two and fell asleep in each others arms, happier than they had ever been and feeling blessed to share their lives together. Smiles filled their faces as they slept.


End file.
